


five minutes

by cryohoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Orange is the New Black References, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prison, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryohoon/pseuds/cryohoon
Summary: johnny had five minutes to call jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> feeling angst but not really LOL
> 
> i’ve been watching orange is the new black and i read this prison!au fic so i was feeling inspired to do a johnjae phone call oneshot. ngl, i’m proud of it sooo, here we are !!

Five minutes.

What are you supposed to do in five minutes? What can you do, is the question. It’s not like you can have a date in five minutes, or a deep conversation. Johnny was contemplating, and he had never thought about what to say until now. Even at his trial.

Johnny was convicted of vehicular manslaughter and was sentenced to 16 months in prison with no parole. The story was long, but Johnny had killed his co-worker in a car crash. Fortunately, he was spending the minimum amount of time for the crime, and he even had a chance to get a prison job. But none of that mattered to him. When Jaehyun, his fiance, had found out what happened, he called off the engagement and they barely interacted while Johnny was in probation. Johnny had felt as if his mistake had left him confused. The crash was an accident, he didn’t mean for anything. But something in the way Jaehyun moved around him made it seem that he had done the crime in malicious intent.

Johnny has already been in the prison for over two months, and as much as he tried to avoid people, he made some friends that were loyal, and didn’t snitch on him when he snuck yogurt to his room from the visitation center. Not that anyone visited him though, his family was far away in Korea, and Jaehyun refused to talk to him after the accident. Until today.

Johnny had the opportunity to call the person of his choice for five minutes every Saturday, and he’s been dialing Jaehyun’s number for 9 weeks now, the voice message automatically playing. Johnny stopped having this hope, the hope Jaehyun would answer, but he continued. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was time for calls. Again, Johnny had went up to the phone hung up on the wall, and slowly dialed Jaehyun’s number. He held the phone’s speaker up against his ear, and had prayed for a moment for an answer.

To his surprise, the call didn’t end. And on the other line, he heard silence.

“Jaehyun?”

“Johnny.”

Johnny’s heart had leaped out of his chest. He missed Jaehyun so much, he missed his voice, he felt like a high schooler again, drooling for the younger boy’s looks in the library.

“Hey, I missed you. You haven’t been answering for the past 9 weeks”

“I know that. Weird how you even counted,” Jaehyun replied coldy, dismissing the first part of what Johnny said, “I’ve been busy, working on that stuff we started together. The business is doing well.” 

“Ah, that’s nice,” Johnny had smiled. Him and Jaehyun had plans for creating a tutoring service, since they would never be able to have kids of their own, “How much can you fit in five minutes? Tell me everything, I have a little bit of time.”

“There’s a lot to do in five minutes. You killed Mark in one. There’s also nothing to say, you missed out on nothing.”

Johnny had felt his throat go dry, Jaehyun was still not over how his lover was a murderer, intent full or not.

“Jae, just let this be normal. Don’t mention it.”

“How is it supposed to be normal, knowing you killed a boy younger than both of us? I never knew Mark well, but I knew him well enough to go to his funeral and have to pay respects for you.”

“For the last time, it was an accident. Can you shut up?

“You’re telling me to shut up? You’ve been fucking calling me every week, and when I answer, you expect me to crawl back to you? You’re sick, John. I don’t know if I even love you anymore.”

“Jaehyun, you’re going too far. I’m sorry, I know. I shouldn’t have gone through that road, my instincts took over me and I had to swerve. I just.. there was something there. I couldn’t ignore it.”

“Johnny. We all know there was nothing there. Accident or what, you killed him. I don’t care what excuse you have, just serve your time silently and think about what you did.”

“I’ve been doing that, and I’m going to have to for another 14 months. Let me feel better, just let me have a talk with you properly.”

“One minute everybody, there’s people in line.” The police officer behind a window had shouted, and everyone around him was scurrying to say goodbye.

“Will you visit me next week?” Johnny pressed the phone closer to his ear. There was a short silence.

“I’ll see.”

“If it makes you feel better, my sentence is supposed to be short, remember? I’ll be out soon, I promise we’ll be okay.” Johnny had thinned his lips out.

“We all know that’s a lie. It’s evident you don’t keep promises. Just.. do better. For Mark. For me.”

Johnny mumbled into the phone, hurt from what Jaehyun had said, “I love you.”

The call ended.

Johnny set the phone back into its place, moping away from the area. He went back to his cell, his roommate Taeyong sitting on his bed and reading one of the books Johnny had brought from when he first came. 

“You spent longer there, got a reply?” Taeyong looked at Johnny and Johnny nodded.

“Yeah, I’m a little tired. You think I got a few before lunch?”

“Mm, 30 minutes. Have fun there, I’ll be reading this 1984 book.”

Johnny had climbed into the bed, feeling his back hit the hard mattress.

He felt like shit, and he wasn’t sure that if Jaehyun did come that next week, he’d be able to look him in the eye. As much as he wanted to hug Jaehyun, kiss him, hold him in his arms while they danced, he knew that Jaehyun would be distant. Johnny had spent those 30 minutes, silently sobbing. 

The rest of the week was normal, he just continued to think about what was exchanged that Saturday. The next week had finally arrived, and Johnny came to the visitation room. He sat in a chair, waiting. It was 10 after the start of the visitation period, and Johnny began to lose his hope. As he was about to get up, the door to the visitation had opened and he looked up. He saw Jaehyun with his scarf that Johnny bought for him for their first anniversary.

They locked eyes with each other, and Jaehyun did the unexpected, by smiling at the taller.

Jaehyun approached Johnny, the younger patting Johnny’s back.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that last week. What I meant to say was..” Jaehyun had paused, and grinned up at Johnny, “I love you too. Let’s fix this, okay?”

Johnny smiled genuinely for the first time in two months. Maybe what he said last week wasn’t some lie. It was reality. They would be okay.


End file.
